


Sleeping With A Friend

by GalacticCherry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pet Names, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCherry/pseuds/GalacticCherry
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin have had a thing for each other forever. Because of their age difference Otabek made the decision that nothing was going to happen until Yuri was of age but two years is a long time to wait and life doesn't hold up because you want it to. Finding an outlet for all of the emotions the two of them are going through takes a while but when they find it, everything seems to fall into place.I'll update Tags as things happen. I'm slow at updating sometimes please Forgive me!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been rewatching YOI and this just kind of popped into my head so....here you go. The first chapter is kinda choppy but it's a lot of set up over the course of a two year time skip. Told from Yuri's POV but I might have snippets from Otabek in the future. 
> 
> Each Chapter is inspired by at least one song. That Song is usually going to be the title. I'll Link the songs in my beginning A/N for each chapter! 
> 
> Teenager In Love - Neon Trees https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM00vRilanLnW0FZNVUdQ?si=gNsI_V0eQ96kLdpBlnQW8g

Yuri's skates glide across the ice, he's acutely aware of the sound as another pair slide onto the previously empty ice. He turns and smiles when he see's Otabek. The two of them had officially become friend last year, they'd even skated together since then. Slowly Yuri's heart had begun to fill. He knew, distantly, that he was starting to catch feelings for Otabek but his teenage brain was determined to keep those feelings at arms length. He had other things to focus on, like skating, winning a gold, Bek's thighs.....Damn. Yuri stares as Otabek skates to where he's circling. 

"Hey, want some company?" It's an innocent question, One that a friend would ask, Yuri wants it to be so much more. 

"Company would be fine." He tries not to look Bek in the face, he'll give himself away any day now. He starts to Skate in a random direction and Bek follows as if pulled by a magnet. Yuri wishes he was older, as old as he feels. The two of them skate for a long time, the silence isn't hard or pressing just there, neither of them pressed to say anything in words. Eventually Yuri ends up close to him, they start skating together, nothing close to a program but just skating in each others spaces, moving with eachother and knowing how the other was going to move. Eventually they tire out, legs burning and hips sore and they skate over to the edge and take turns sliding the guards back onto their skates. 

"You can tell me you know..." Otabek says suddenly "Whatever it is that has you avoiding my eyes." He's looking down, picking ice out of his skate. 

"What make you think I have something to tell?" Yuri crosses his arms over his chest, the picture of stubborn. 

"Because you keep shifting your eyes away from me, and you're getting defensive when I ask." He gestures to Yuri's crossed arms and frowning face. "Whatever it is that's got you like this you can just talk to me about it, we're friends aren't we?" 

Yuri sighs and sits down on a bench before pulling his hands up to press against his eyes. How is he supposed to tell this man he's falling in love with him? It's not like he's Victor or Yuri where it all just kind of settled in place. He wasn't patient enough for that. Otabek was watching him with a worried frown. The breaking point for Yuri was Otabek reaching his hand over to lace his fingers with Yuri's. He was shaking, he hadn't noticed. 

"I think i'm falling in love with someone..." Yuri starts and takes a deep breath that was supposed to be steadying but instead nearly sends him into a stint of hyperventilating. Otabek squeezes his hand but stays silent knowing that Yuri has more to say. "I'm scared, i've never had feelings like this for anyone and...I'm scared they won't be reciprocated...it hurts thinking about it." He stops there, pitifully, sliding his hands out of Otabek's and pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes again until he sees stars. His heart is pounding and his breathing isn't even close to evening out. Suddenly Bek's arms are around him and Yuri's face is being pressed into the soft cotton of his t shirt. 

"Stuff like that can be scary." He whispers it but Yuri still hears it clearly since he's pressed so close to him. His heart is threatening to jump out of his chest. "Is...are they at least your age? Do you see them often?" Yuri pulls away enough to shake his head no answering both questions. Bek's already nineteen to his sixteen and He only sees him a handful of times a year at competitions and maybe one or two times in the off season if they can manage to meet up. 

"I don't see him often and he's older than me." Yuri answers the unspoken question as to the gender of his crush but manages to still keep the rest hidden away. 

"You really think you're in love with him?" Bek's question could be taken as the skepticism of and adult to a child but he obviously meant it differently. 

"I do..." Yuri sniffs and realizes now that he's started to cry. "But he's not gonna want to be with me. Not like that...he won't cause i'm so young." Yuri presses against his own eyes again and this time Otabek pulls his wrists away from his face. 

"Yuri, just talk to him maybe...maybe you can work something out." Yuri whines pathetically. He really hasn't put together yet that he's talking about him. 

"He's Nineteen and i'm sixteen Bek....technically illegal in most places." Yuri looks him in the eyes finally and sees the realization morph over his friends face. 

"You mean me?" His hands are still wrapped around Yuri's wrists and he finds the sensation a lot more calming than he thinks it should be. 

"yes...I mean you Beka." Yuri's voice cracked and he felt tears again. "I mean you and I already know how this is gonna go." 

"Hey..." Bek leans down and presses his forehead to Yuri's "I like you too Yuri, more than i've ever liked anyone...." He takes a shaky breath and Yuri searches his face trying to determine what emotions are flitting through his head. He can't tell, and it frustrates him that he doesn't have any advance warning. "I want to Yuri....I want to so bad." He moves his hands up to cradle Yuri's face and uses his thumbs to rub at Yuri's tears. He looks into Yuri's face for a long moment before leaning in and kissing him. It's soft and simple, borderline innocent. Yuri is pretty sure his heart has stopped entirely. "I want to be with you too Yuri, but I can't, we can't, not right now." 

Yuri feels the tears start anew even though he was struggling to keep them under control. Otabek pulls Yuri in close again letting him cry into his t shirt. 

"It's not a no Yuri, not a no just a not right now...." He runs a broad hand across Yuri's back and starts trying to soothe him if even a little. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a couple of weeks since that confession on the ice. Yuri is back home in Russia, throwing himself into training even though it's the off season now. He hasn't spoken to Bek much but part of him doesn't want to. It hurts, knowing that they both have feelings but unable to express them. He feels like if he talks to Bek too much it's going to tear his heart open even more. He isn't sure he can handle it. Instead he spends hours and hours at the ballet studio and then at the ice rink. He keeps himself busy from sunup to sundown and by the time he has a spare moment he's so tired he falls right asleep and starts it all over again the next day. He spends months like that. He messages Bek back when he messages first but his replies are always short and distant. He knows, objectively, that his behavior is probably hurting the one person in the world he doesnt want to hurt. 

When his grandfather died he actually calls Otabek for the first time in months and bless him for not asking questions. He just listens and offers sweet words where Yuri needs them. At the end of it all Yuri feels better but he knows it doesn't change anything with their situation and after that night he goes back to halfway ignoring his best friend. 

When the next Skating season comes around Yuri throws himself into rehearsal, practice, pushing himself until he breaks and then pushing even more. His theme this season is officially 'Loss'. One is about his Grandfather and one is about Otabek. Part of him hopes that he notices. 

The first time he sees Otabek in person after the disastrous confession is when he's on the way out onto the ice for his warm up. They're at a qualifier and Bek looks at him and gives him a sad smile and a wave. Yuri presses himself forward onto the ice and he can't decide if he wants Bek to be there when he's done or not. He is, and when Yuri comes in Bek offers him a hand to shake. 

"Good luck out there Tiger cub." He gives Yuri that sad smile again. Yuri knew seeing him would be hard but this was damn near torture and it was only a few words. 

"Yeah, you too Otabek." He forgoes any of his nicknames and feels his chest constrict when he manages to look even sadder than he did before. 

"I'll see you around Yuri." He steps past him and starts pulling off his guards to take his own warm up on the ice. Yuri dashes off hoping to find somewhere private to cry. 

Finding somewhere private to cry turns out to be harder than he thought. He found somewhere fairly secluded but inevitably the other Yuri found him and called upon Victors help since Yurio was spitting at him like a hissing cat. The two of them managed to get him okay enough to take the ice. He made sure to avoid Otabek until he was done with both his skates, he couldn't risk losing cause he was distracted. 

He makes it through his programs and he has a few other short and stinted conversations with Otabek but he manages to hide away for most of the competition time. 

When the Grand Prix Final comes around Yuri skates his heart out. He makes it through the short program, the one about his Grandfather easily and with damn near perfection. He scores over 100 which is the norm at this point and after getting his score at the kiss and cry he stumbles off to change for his free skate. 

When he's done changing he runs into Otabek. He's in the hallway another man pressed against him and their mouths locked in a kiss. Yuri storms by and he's not even sure if Bek notices. 

When he takes the ice for his free skate he's trembling. He's mad and upset, he really wants to go cry but he has a program to finish. He makes it through the first half fine but as he goes to start the second half he sees Bek at the edge of the ice. The guy he was sucking face with is no where to be seen but it still throws Yuri off. 

He misses his first quad. 

Bek is smiling at him, no doubt trying to be encouraging but at thus point Yuri's fighting back tears while he's out on the ice and when his second quad comes up he has touch his hand down to the ice. 

The third quad he manages to land, just barely and the last one turns into a triple. 

Yuri leaves the ice in tears and hides his face in his knees at the kiss and cry. He has never fucked up this bad. His score is low....70 point something. It's under 100 so he doesn't care, can't care, he's lost. 

When he runs off to cry again it's Bek that finds him. 

"Hey there Tiger." He speaks softly and squats down so he's level with him. "I'm sorry, I fucked you up." 

"In every way except the good kind." Yuris voice is shot, and Otabek sighs heavily before taking a seat next to him on the floor. 

"I thought if I left you alone it would help." He confesses. 

"Yeah well, there's a big difference between leaving me alone and making out with some dude in the hallway where all the dressing rooms are. " 

"You saw." Otabek buries his face into crossed arms settled on his knees. "I'm sorry Yuri, if it helps I promise it was a breakup, even if it didn't look like it." 

"Why'd you break up?" It's not like Yuri really cares to know but it seems like he's supposed to ask. 

"You actually." Bek mumbles it and Yuri almost dosent hear him. "He was jealous of how I talk about you. How I look at you... apparently I give myself away." 

Yuri stares at him dumbfounded yet again. Here he's been thinking Bek had moved on from the feelings that never amounted to anything, apparently not. 

Yuri sucks in a deep breath and wipes at his tear stained face with the sleeve of his jacket before gathering up the courage to do what he so desperately wants to. With a speed he wasn't sure he was capable of he flipped himself up off the floor and over into Beks lap. Bek was surprised but didn't go to move him so Yuri leaned in and presses their foreheads together. He feels more than hears the man under him take a deep breath. Beks arms come up and wrap around him pulling him closer and he moves his head to rub his cheek against Yuri's. 

"I'm sorry Yuri, I don't mean to hurt you." He whispers it. "I can't stay away from you." 

"It's okay....it just sucks....I miss you." Yuri goes to peck him on the cheek and he turns so he kisses his mouth instead. Yuri gasps in surprise and Beck deepens the kiss lifting a hand up to the back of Yuri's neck and holding him. 

They stop, and for a moment Yuri isn't sure why till he hears Yuri and Victor arguing with Otabek. 

"Come on Yuri...." The other Yuri was saying. "We need to go." 

"What, no.. " He protests and then he sees Victor's face with genuine anger and he gets up almost against his will. 

"It's okay Yuri, they're right, I shouldn't have let you do that " Beck stands and gives Yuri a little wave before walking off. Yuri stares after him and then whips around to look at Victor and Yuri. 

"Why?" His voice cracks. 

"One, you're in a hallway, a little used one but a hallway. Two," Victor continues holding up his fingers and clearly upset with the situation as a whole. "You are only seventeen and he is twenty." The other Yuri comes up and puts his hands on Victors shoulders a worried look on his face. "And Three you need to work through things with him before just climbing into his lap and making out with him. That's not how you solve thing Yuri." He sighs, whatever anger he had quickly fading. I just want you to be safe, I care about you okay, Yuri does too. Yuri nods quickly and steps around Victor to pull Yuri into a hug. 

"We saw how broken all of this has made you, we just want to help look out for you." He's sweet, annoyingly so sometimes and the anger Yuri himself had with everything fades back into the sadness and depression that was there before. He still fucked up his program, he still didn't have Otabek, and he wouldn't for a while. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri gets to the banquet and he starts by looking for Otabek. He can't find him, anywhere. 

Eventually he caves and he goes to ask his coach who's talking with a small group of people Yuri only vaguely recognizes. 

"Hey uh.... where's Otabek?" 

"Oh um.... He went home early. Said he had some stuff to take care of and took an early flight back." 

"Oh...." Yuri frowns. "Thank you." It's probably the most polite he's ever been in his life. He spends the rest of the banquet back in his hotel room with a cheap tub of ice cream. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Months pass, his birthday passes and the time for qualifiers and the like start right back up again. Yuri tries to shoot a few texts Bek's way, especially since he's eighteen now but he gets no response. They reach the qualifiers and Yuri prepares himself to have to deal with another awkward Otabek situation. Victor has taken over as his coach now as Yuri has retired officially so together they go through the registration and check in process. He hasn't seen Otabek anywhere yet and when he sees his coach Yuri all but runs to him. 

"Where is Otabek?" Yuri bites it out faster than he meant to, thankfully the other man knows what he means. 

"He's not here, He has to miss this qualifier, he'll make it up at the next one." The coach sighs and takes a glance around for a moment before pulling Yuri off to the side. "He's in rehab, has been for months, he's barely gotten to Train and I highly doubt he's going to be able to make it to Grand Prix this year. His dad passed, and he took it hard. He turned to drugs, hard ones, and it really messed him up." The coach ran a hand through his hair. "If you've tried to call him or message he hasn't been able to have his phone. They keep it in the Rehab center, he'll be out officially in...." The man looks down at his watch. "A couple hours now, you might be able to give him a call before you go out to Skate." He gives Yuri a smile. "He always talks about you kid, i'm sure he'd love to hear from you." 

Yuri does manage to call before he skates. He's in a new costume one he wanted Bek to see. He wonders absently if Bek would let him do a video call. He takes a deep breath and presses the button for it, at the very least he can decline the video portion if he wants to. It rings and rings and for a long moment Yuri's worried he wont answer but he does and he's in the middle of excusing himself so it takes him a minute to actually look at the screen. 

Yuri smiles shyly. "Hey Beka...." 

"Hey Yuri....i'm guessing you heard?" He looks good, better than Yuri expected upon hearing he was getting out of rehab. 

"Yeah, I asked your coach as soon as I saw him." Yuri laughs to himself a little before getting serious again. " So...you're okay now?" 

"Yes Yura, i'm okay now." The look on his face is so tender Yuri has to turn away. "Oh here...I wanted to show you my new costume." Yuri sets the phone down and takes a few steps back so that Bek can see all of it. It's black with a nude cutout in the front all the way down to where his bellybutton would be and another nude colored cutout down his right arm. It's lined and accented in hot pink and the whole thing fits Yuri like a glove. He knows it's one of the hottest costumes he's worn for a competition since the one he wore for his piece with Bek himself. "What do you think?" 

"Very hot Yura." Bek is smiling and it makes Yuri warm, he feels like he hasn't seen that smile in years. He probably hasn't now that he thinks of it. 

"Are you going to skate your other qualifier?" Yuri asks it with hope in his voice. 

"I got special permissions to have a third party film my performances and use them to judge me for qualification for the Grand Prix. they sent me the confirmation email this morning. I'm sorry Yura, you won't see me in person until we're in Barcelona again." 

"I can't wait." Yuri grins and Victor comes around the corner. 

"Yurio, time to go." He says it gently, he knows how important this phone call was to Yuri.

"Okay, i'm almost done, just let me say goodbye." He turns back to his phone and smiles. "I can't wait to see you Beka," 

"I know, Just focus on doing your best. You deserve Gold Yura, go get it." Yuri can't contain his happiness as he says goodbye and rushes out to preform his Short program. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. I Kissed A Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two the next day? 
> 
> IM ON A ROLL 
> 
> Song for this chapter is   
> I kissed a boy - Jupither https://open.spotify.com/track/2jH08qC95wHfb7jTbJWcIZ?si=mFXCgFW4SGelI0E1Ws8v7g
> 
> I hope you enjoy....There is a BDSM scene here in case you were wondering how long that would take. XD

Yuri doesn't get a chance to call Bek again. Their schedules just aren't lining up and Bek is busy trying to sort things out after being in Rehab for so long. Yuri gets into Barcelona the day before the Grand Prix starts and Yuri and Victor leave him in the hotel while they go out and have their own little date. Just as Yuri is wondering if Bek is in town yet he gets a text. 

He opens it and smiles It's not Bek but another friend of his that he somehow made last year among all of his Angst and anger. Her name is Tanya and she's an american Skater a few years older than him. The texts contents still throw him a little. 

'Hey Yuri! Wanna go to a sex party?' 

'A what?' His fingers type out what hes thinking and he hits send. She types back almost immediately. 

'It's a BDSM party. It's not as scary as you're thinking I promise. I go to this one every year, helps me unwind. Thought you might wanna go.' 

Before he can reply another one comes in. 

'You don't HAVE to have sex with anyone by the way. You can just come and check it out without having to do anything, i promise." 

And then another 

'Trust me.' 

Yuri takes a deep breath and then types back. 

'Sure...what should I wear?'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tanya comes to the hotel and dresses him. It's a mix of things he had with him and things she brought for him out of her own stash. He looks himself up and down in the mirror and nods approvingly. He looks hot. The shorts he's in are Tanya's and they're sinfully tight on him, solid black. He's got hot pink fishnets on, also Tanya's and the tank top from his Welcome to the Madness costume. He tops it off with black boots and a leather jacket and Tanya giggles. 

"Can I do your makeup too?" She asks excitedly and Yuri doesn't have the heart to tell her no. 

"Sure Tanya, go for it." He takes a seat on top of the sink and lets her go to town. When she's done he turns and raises his eyebrows in shock. "Oh wow...I look....wow." His eyes are smoky but it somehow makes them brighter he's got some of the shimmer stuff on the tip of his nose and cheek bones and whatever gloss she put on his lips makes them look fuller. 

"You look like sex on legs Yuri..." She smirks, obviously proud of herself. "You're gonna have to beat them off with a stick." 

"Beat who off?" He's concerned and confused but she giggles again. 

"It's an american expression. Basically just that you're hot and you're gonna have people staring or asking for your number that's all." 

"Oh okay." He sits patiently while she finishes her own makeup and then together they head out the door. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The house is huge, even more so on the inside. Yuri finds his eyes torn between the house and the people in it. It's not packed or even nessesarily crowded but there are still plenty of people here. Some of them are dressed in collars and harnesses and things even skimpier than what Yuri's wearing. Others wander around in jeans and t shirts. 

"Wow..." Me mutters and when he turns to find Tanya, she's gone. "Fuck...." He settles himself easily a deep breath and the mental reminder that he can kick anyone's ass is all he kneeds before he gathers the courage to start walking through the house.

From the entryway he makes it to the kitchen people are making snacks and things, there's a lot less booze than he would have thought. 

From there he makes it to the living room and his face lights up, he's here. Otabek Altin  
Sits in an arm chair smiling fondly at a friend of his that Yuri vaugely recognizes and the girl said friend currently has kneeling at his feet. The girl looks extatic to be there and Yuri has the sudden urge to drop to his knees in front of Bek like that. 

Before he can decide to do anything his friend happens to look up and see him. 

"Yura..." His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" It's not accusatory just curious so Yuri smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"My friend brought me, she thought I might be interested." He steps closer, up to the side of the chair Bek is in. 

"Do you even know anything about all this?" Bek asks gently. Yuri shrugs. 

"I know a very small amount," Yuri admits. "I know about safe words and using the ones like a stoplight. And I know the basic idea...." 

"You have some idea of what you're getting into at least." Bek smiles and crooks a finger at Yuri beckoning him closer so Yuri leans in easily. "Do you want to try an play with me? See if you like it, Kitten?" And with that last word Yuri all but melts. 

" Yeah, hell yeah." His eyes find Beks and he's been so used to regection that the bright and shining hope and excitement he sees there are a shock. "We should talk though, shouldn't we? About, stuff with us."

"We will," Bek promises "But not right now , for now let me take care of you kitten." 

Yuri nods and Bek smiles. 

"So you know the stoplight system?" Bek takes Yuri's hand lacing their fingers together and Yuri happily grips them back.

"Yeah, Green is good, yellow for slow down or check in and red means to knock it the fuck off." Yuri growls out the last part and Bek laughs. 

"Very good Kitten." He gives Yuri's hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to tell you what I want to do or do you want to not know? You can use the stoplight to tell me to knock it the fuck off if you need to. I promise I don't want to do anything too intense." He chuckles and Yuri feels his heart swell. 

"You can surprise me." Yuri smiles and looks Bek in the eyes. "I trust you." 

Bek groans softly, clearly happy with that answer. He pulls Yuri a little closer and grins. "Ready Kitten?" 

"Yes sir " Yuri watches as Beks eyes dilated just from the word. He knows how to do this part. 

"On your knees kitten, in front of me." He tosses a pillow off the the chair he's sitting in so it sits on the floor between his feet. Yuri is shaking with excitement as he steps over and gracefully kneels there. His shoulders are level with Beck's knees and Yuri feels a sudden wave of comfort at the enclosed feeling. 

"What's your color Kitten?" Beks voice has dropped and it makes Yuri squirm slightly where he kneels. 

"Green, Sir " Yuri sits on his heels as Bek lifts a hand to pet through the blonde hair in front of him. He hums softly to himself and then turns to start a conversation with the guy next to him. Yuri had forgotten the man and the sub he had at his feet were even there. He frowned at Beks sudden interest in the other couple and turned his head to glare. The hand in his hair tightened and he gasped and then whined as Bek used it to turn his head back to him. 

Bek leaned down next to Yuri's face his grip still in Yuri's hair, he wasn't pulling just...holding. "That's a no no Kitten. When you kneel like this for me you stay still, don't worry about the other people, your only focus is me. Even when my focus appears to be elsewhere." He gives Yuri a peck on the cheek as he sits back up in his seat. "Ready to try again?" 

"Yes Sir." He gasps it out, he was getting turned on, fast, and Bek hadn't even done anything yet. 

"You can rest your head on my thigh if you want, but your attention stays on me." He turns back to the other man to pick up their conversation. Yuri is good, for a while anyway. Then he starts to get restless again, he's waited literal years for this man and now hes not even paying attention. Yuri let's his head fall to Beks thigh the change in position helps a little. Beks fingers curl in his hair scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Yuri turns his head just the slightest bit, just so his face is pressed to his thigh and Bek allows it without a tug on his hair. 

Before he knows it Bek is saying goodbye to the other people and once they've gone away he grabs Yuri's attention again. 

"Good Job Kitten," he coos "You can stand up now. " Yuri stands and Bek pulls him into his lap making Yuri squeak. "Straddle my thigh." 

Yuri does as he's told his heart is pounding. Bek pulls him closer so he's nearly up against his hip. His arms wind around him one around his waist and one holding the back of Yuri's neck. 

"Now grind on me till you come." The order shocks Yuri, they're in a living room, not secluded at all. They're alone right now but they could easily not be. As if knowing the cause of his hesitaton Bek nips at his ear and let's a hot breath out against it. "I'll keep watch, just trust me." 

Yuri let's his fingers slide up and dig into Beks shoulders as he gives a shallow roll against his thigh. God how many times had he fantasized about this exact thing. Bek let's his hands slide down to Yuri's hips his thumbs sliding through the belt loops of his shorts. 

"That's it, just like that Kitten." He groans in Yuri's ear and the sound encourages Yuri to grind against him again with a little whimper. Slowly Yuri builds a rhythm and he knows his whines and moans are building. He can't hear them over Bek moaning in his ear. 

"God yes Kitten that's it...you're close aren't you?" Yuri nods rapidly and when Bek sucks the lobe of his ear into his mouth and moans loud at the same time it finally sends him over the edge. 

Yuri comes, in the tight ass shorts and almost as soon as he done coming he whines at the uncomfortable feeling. 

"It's okay kitten, You did so good, I'm proud of you let's get you cleaned up." Bek stands cradling Yuri against him with a strong arm looped underneath him so he doesn't fall. 

"I didn't bring anything else to wear." Yuri mumbles through the fog in his head.

"I've got some sweatpants in my stuff you can wear. I brought my Dom bag." Bek holds him steady as they walk through the house. Yuri's sure there are people there but he doesn't see any of them. It's only him and Bek. 

Yuri's too blissed out to ask but files that away for later. He nearly falls asleep as Bek gets him to a bathroom somewhere and starts getting him cleaned up. Yuri helps wriggle out of his shorts and now caked on underwear. The fishnets go too and Yuri is soon clean and in a pair of Otabek's sweatpants. He finally starts to come out of the daze he was in and looks up at Bek with a smile from where he sits on the closed toilet seat. 

"Hey Beka..." Yuri smiles and Otabek gently tucks some hair behind Yuri's ear. 

"Hey there, you coming back now?" He focuses on Yuri's eyes as they come back into focus and Yuri has to blink a few times in a row to get himself to focus. 

"Yeah, i'm okay now." Yuri mumbles sleepily 

"First time getting into sub space?" He makes sure Yuri drinks some water out of a bottle he had in his bag and waits patiently for him to answer. 

"Yeah, that's the floaty feeling right? Where i'm like here but not here." 

"Yes," He chuckles "Did you....enjoy it?" 

"I did..." Yuri turns his head to nuzzle into Beks hand. "We still need to talk...about stuff..." Yuri looks up at him hopefully. "My hotel room isnt far, and i have a room alone this year, you could come up so we can talk....Maybe stay the night?" 

For a moment it seems like Otabek is going to say no, give him some sad face and a reason why he can't. That's what Yuri's used to from him. Instead Otabek takes Yuri's hand and kisses the knuckles. "Sure Kitten, let's get you back to your bed." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri lets them into his hotel room and immediately face plant onto his bed. Otabek laughs, outright laughs and it makes Yuri feel all kinds of warm. He turns and looks at Otabek still standing in the tiny entryway by the bathroom with a big ass bag slung over his shoulder. 

"What's so funny?" Yuri grumbles, pretending to be annoyed. 

"You're cute that's all." He grins "You act all tough but then I get you alone and you turn into this adorable thing that I hardly recognize." 

"Yeah well, it's you..." Yuri grumbles and hides his face in the blankets again. 

He listens as Beck's footsteps enter the room and his bag gets set on the floor. He sighs. 

"Okay Yuri....Let's talk." 

Yuri sits up and sees him sitting on the other bed, he already looks, sad. 

"Okay so...I still have feelings for you." Yuri starts them off and he figures he shouldn't drag this out if he can help it. He does have to skate in the Grand Prix Tomorrow, and so does Bek. 

"So do I." Bek smiles a little. "So what do you want out of it? Where do you want things to go?" 

"I want...you....like," Yuri sighs frustrated that he's making him say it. "I wanna be your boyfriend." He can feel his blush radiating down his neck. "And your sub too...if you're willing to teach me." 

Bek looks up at him with wide eyes. 

"Are you sure? I mean...i want to I just..." He runs a hand through his hair. "I thought you'd be more upset with me I guess. You really want to date an ex addict?" 

"You're not using anymore right?" Yuri stares him down. 

"No Yuri, of course not." He meets his eyes and Yuri knows he's telling the truth, not that he expected a lie. Otabek has never lied to him. 

"Then it doesn't matter. I still wanna be with you." Yuri picks at his fingernails but stops when there's suddenly a presence over him. He looks up and Bek is standing next to the bed. 

"Then I guess we're together?" he offers a hand out for Yuri to take and Yuri smiles before kissing the back of his knuckles. 

"Otabek Altin is my boyfriend." Yuri can't contain his smile as it spreads across his face. "I've never been happier in my entire life." 

"Me too Yuri, seal it with a kiss?" Bek smiles and before he can even lean down Yuri has wrapped his arms around his neck and kisses him with everything he's worth. Bek kisses him back and leans them both down onto the bed his tongue invading Yuri's mouth. Yuri groans and bucks up against him but can't get very far with Bek's weight on top of him. After Yuri's given up and let him ravage his mouth Bek finally relents and sits up breaking their kiss. 

"Sorry, I got carried away."Bek grins and it's one of the most beautiful things Yuri has ever seen. "I have the most gorgeous boyfriend on the face of the earth." 

They sleep together on one of the full size beds and they wake up early so Otabek can get the rest of his things from his hotel room. Yuri is happy for the first time in what feel like forever and now, he's gonna win the gold.


	3. An Unhealthy Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So i'm actually making more progress on this than i've made on my other fics in ages! I'm going to try to write as much of this as I can while i'm still obsessing over the fandom so I can actually motivate myself. XD 
> 
> So in this chapter we have Short Programs for both Yuri and Otabek. The title comes from Yuri's Short Program. 
> 
> Here's The songs and costumes for both boys! 
> 
> YURi: Song - An Unhealthy Obsession  
> Costume - [Yuri's Short Program Costume](https://static01.nyt.com/images/2010/02/16/sports/olympics/16rings_skating_14/16rings_skating_14-blogSpan.jpg)
> 
> OTABEK: Song- Unsteady Remix  
> Costume - [Otabek's Short Program Costume ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/07/c0/31/07c031fd00d033291e44d2a3c98c228a.jpg)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys Next chapter will have their Free skate!

When the two of them walk into registration hand in hand two thing happen. 

One, Both of their coaches smile and Victor has to calm his Yuri down because he's so excited. 

And Two, The press. 

Cameras flash and everything starts going into chaos. Neither of them answer the questions being thrown at them but they don't let go of each other either. Victor steps in before things can get too out of hand, he's always been good at handling them. 

Yuri collapses into a chair in one of the dressing rooms, he'd dragged Otabek in with him. 

"Well now they know." Yuri laughed and turned to see Otabek shaking his head at him. 

"You're a brat you know that." Otabek smiled. and started unpacking his things that he needed for competition. His coach had some things still but Otabek had the basic things like his Skates and the bag with nearly everything else except his costumes. 

"I am." Yuri grinned to himself setting out his makeup on the vanity. 

"So what are you skating today? I haven't gotten to see anything except your costume." Otabek had a smirk in his voice. Yuri couldn't seem to stop smiling around him at all. 

"Wont you be happy to find out." Yuri finished with his makeup and moved on to his skates. 

"Are they about me again?" Otabek ventured a guess and Yuri turned to give him a half hearted glare. 

"No...." he mumbled "Not both of them." 

Otabek decided to let it drop but he had a fond smile on his face. "One of mine is about you this year." He admits, it was meant to be a surprise but he wanted to let Yuri know he wasn't alone. 

"Really?" Yuri blushed but was clearly happy about this development. 

"Yes." Otabek smiled but went back to getting his things ready. It wasn't long before they were joined by their coaches. Beka's coach immediately going to fuss over him and make sure he was confident with as little practice he'd gotten. While at the same time Victor and Yuri rushed to Yuri's side. 

"Yurio, you didn't tell me you and Otabek were dating." Yuri gushed happily "You two look so cute together!" 

"We weren't until last night." Yuri smiled and started putting on the makeup for his short program. Yuri burst into a whole slew of questions while Victor stepped over to Otabek and his coach. 

"It's good to see you're doing well now Otabek." Victor gave him one of those proud smiles and Otabek nodded in respect. 

"Thank you Victor, i'm lucky to be here." 

"What time he's had to train he's trained hard." His coach grinned, clearly proud of him. "Should give Yuri a little challenge at least." He laughed and Victor laughed too as Yuri and Otabek exchanged small smiles. 

"Alright! Enough small talk, time to get ready." Victor rushed over to start opening up the garment bag with Yuri's short program costume in it. This was the one that was hot pink and black, the one he'd shown Otabek before. He changed and then happily sat down to do his makeup, both Victor and the other Yuri were shit at it. 

On the other side of the room Otabek was changing into his short program costume as well and Yuri had to be good and not stare. He focused back on his own things, trying to ignore his new boyfriend on the other side of the room for the time being. He must have succeeded since said boyfriend managed to sneak up on him after the coaches had stepped out for a moment. 

"You look beautiful kitten." Otabek's voice was deep and close, he'd managed to get right up beside Yuri's ear. Yuri looked up at him in the mirror smiling to himself at the picture they made. Yuri all done up in his hot pink and black, eyes smudged with just enough of a smoky eye to be sexy, hair pulled back from his face in several braids, the rest was down. Otabek with his heat and weight behind him in a solid black ensemble. His jacket had straps as closures down one side so that it resembled a straight jacket. His eyes focused on Yuri's in the mirror. 

"You look sexy in that." Yuri mumbled "What's your short program about?" 

"Rehab." He answers shortly "It's something with enough emotion behind it that it'll earn me more points." He wraps his arms around Yuri and kisses his cheek. "I want to be on that pedestal next to you Yura, i'll settle for silver if you take the gold." 

Yuri is the first of the two to take the ice. he tunes out the announcers as he comes to the ice, he knows they're going to talk about him and Otabek. He focuses back in as they announce his music. He hears Otabek calling out to him.  
"Davai!" He smiles as they go to announce his music. 

"Plisetsky will be skating to 'An unhealthy obsession' by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra" Seconds tick and then it starts and Yuri's off. It starts slow and he builds himself up, going right into a step sequence, he has to since all his jumps and turns fit in later. It's slow and sexy, the skate that was geared to show Otabek he wasn't a kid, not anymore. He whips himself around the ice making use of his ability to make elegant lines and poses as he goes. The dips of quiet in the music are as useful to him as the upticks and when one comes halfway through the music he uses it for his first quad. Another one a few moments later he slides in a combination a triple salcow and then a triple flip. He throws in some turns here as he turns up the speed. He hopes Beka is watching him, this is about him after all, but he can't chance a look. Another quad, he lands it perfectly and then as the lyrics come to an end he land the quad flip and skates to a slow stop and a pose. He stops, finally, his breath coming heavy and hot, chest heaving. He finally lets himself look for him and he grins when he sees he's waiting for him at the exit, holding his guards. Yuri takes his bows as he's supposed to and then races over to Beka throwing his arms around him. Beka laughs and helps usher him into his guards and over to the kiss and Cry with hushed words of praise. Every one sends a shiver up Yuri's spine. At the kiss and cry he sits with Beka and both his coaches, the four of them crammed onto the bench. His score comes in, it's 100.87 a great score and it sends him flying up into first place. 

"Good job Kitten." Beka whispers into his ear. Yuri decides right then that he'd do whatever he needs to do to hear that come from Beka again. 

Otabek takes a heavy breath as he gets ready to take the ice. Yuri had finished his Short Program a couple competitors before and now it was his turn. He was confident but also wary of the problem areas of his routine. Yuri was there his hand discreetly squeezing his once before shooting him a smile. 

Otabek stepped out on the ice and he felt his nerves spike. The commentators talked and he tried to block it out but he heard them say something about his stint in rehab and the hopes that he'd manage to basically pull this program out of his ass. They mentioned Yuri too, questioning his judgement in between the lines. 

He shakes out of it as he hears Yuri's voice calling out from across the ice. "Davai!" He has to fight a smile down, he hopes Yuri sees. 

"Altin is skating to a remix of "Unsteady' By x Ambassadors." They call out and Otabek stills himself on the Ice. The music starts and he sets off, slow at first, in time with the music, waiting for the build up to the beat drop. As the music speeds up so does he, working in a couple of the required turns and knowing they came out near perfect helped his anxiety a little. 

At the first beat drop he attempted a quad, normally he avoided them, he hadn't practiced them, not the way Yuri had, but he wanted a spot on that podium and this was the only way to get it. He fell, catching himself quickly as long as he got a full rotation, which he thinks he did, he'll get the points for it. He thinks of what this skate means to him knowing the emotion behind it is what settles him. From there it's a step sequence that's fast and complicated, reminiscent of the shuffle dances that are prevalent in clubs now a days. The places where he found the pills he'd gotten into in the first place. The music evens out again and he slides right back into a few more turns before picking up a combination as the lyrics pick back up. A triple and then a double, he lands them easily and he feels good as he spins himself around the ice, his next jump is supposed to be a triple but he wants to make it count. He has to push through, for himself above anyone else. As the beat drops he turns it into a quad and has to drop a hand to the ice again. Just because you fall doesn't mean you can't get back up. He curses and picks himself back up to go into the last jump and his sit spin. The spin is first , during another beat buildup and then as he comes out of it he goes right to his last jump, a triple flip. he lands it and then poses as the music stops. He pants, and instead of thinking of the ways he messed up the only thing he can think of is Yuri. he bows and scans the edges for him. He finds him waiting with a grin across his face as he claps with the rest of the crowd. 

Otabek skates over to him and let's Yuri hand him his guards, he slides them on before pulling Yuri into a tight hug, right there by the ice. 

"Beka," he squirms giggling. "Save it for the kiss and cry." Otabek tries to shoves his smiles down and keep his composure as they move to sit in the kiss and cry together, Yuri on one side of him and his coach on the other. His head snaps up as they announce his score. 

"Otabek Altin's score for the short program. 98.76" It's a good score, better than he'd hoped for, he must have been off somewhere but the quads saved him, pushed his points up enough to get him in the ballpark of where he needed to be. Yuri's hand tightens around his. He turns and sees a grin across Yuri's face, he's proud of him at least. 

They're back into the dressing room, Yuri's scrubbing makeup off his face just so he can put more on. Otabek watches him for several long moments before remembering he too has a costume to change into and starts to strip. Yuri's supposed to be focusing but Otabek can feel eyes on him as he stands bare chested in the middle of the room. 

"Sneaking peaks Kitten?" He asks with a smirk that he can't manage to tap down. Yuri fumbles with whatever he was holding and it clatters onto the counter top of the vanity. 

"Shut up Altin." He grumbles and goes back to reapplying makeup to his already perfect face. 

Otabek changes into his second costume of the night, this piece he's more confident in, his free skate. This is the one he's skating for Yuri, the object of his silent affection for years. The costume fits him like a glove and selfishly he turns to where Yuri is still finishing his hair, tugging the now longer blonde sections into a single braid down the back. 

"Yuri, how do I look?" 

Yuri turns and Otabek can tell it's good by the way Yuri's cheeks turn pink. The sleeves and the entire center of his chest are mesh, the chest has an almost floral pattern made of velvet and there is a vest like section make of black fabric sprinkled with rhinestones and trimmed in more velvet. 

"You look perfect Beka..." Yuri eyes him and suddenly he feels very much like the tigers prey. 

He turns back around, having to break that eye contact before his costume ended up off of him again. "Do you need help with yours?" He asks as Yuri stands to go put it on. 

"Help would be welcome." Yuri hums to himself as he pulls a shining white piece out of a garment bag. Otabek helps him get into it and then steps back to admire their hard work. Yuri looks like an angel and the younger man scoffs when Beka tells him so. 

"If i'm an Angel i'm an angel straight out of hell." He laughs "But you know how Victor is about surprising the crowd. Otabek makes a spinning gesture with his finger and has Yuri laughing again as he does a turn so Otabek can look him over again. 

Yuri's costume is covered in stones, each one sparkling and catching any light that comes close. It's made up of strategically placed patches of white lace on top of a nude colored mesh, the bottom has a little skirt piece that's the only solid looking fabric on it. With his makeup done in white and pale pinks and his hair pulled back he looks, innocent, almost like his Agape skate all those years ago. It's also a drastic contrast to his Short Program and is sure to throw the crowd for a loop. 

"You already know my Free skate is about you..." Otabek mutters as he steps up into Yuri's personal bubble. He brushes his knuckles across Yuri's cheek and smiles as Yuri's eyes flutter closed. "So what's your's about? You said only one was about me and the first one was, definitely, about me." 

Yuri's eyes open and they flash with danger. "I'll tell you later, before i go out on the ice." He says and throws on his jacket before starting out of the room. Otabek, stunned and confused, grabs his own and then follows Yuri out.


	4. My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Still on a roll with this updating thing! Yuri's free skate gave me a hard time so this one took a little longer to get out to you! I promise more BDSM stuff is coming and I promise all of this ties in together as we go. I have a plot! Anyway here's the links for the songs and outfits for the Free skates! 
> 
> [Otabek's Free Skate Costume](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/fd/b7/b7fdb7553d2ca5b560eed9f07a417056.jpg)   
>  [Yuri's Free Skate Costume](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8e/b2/05/8eb205db944add94d63501d233a27c39.jpg)
> 
> [Otabek's Music](https://open.spotify.com/track/6LXN6hzYgTutgeDusKEbsd?si=j6Cxd1BCRi6R7C8N6s9vAQ)
> 
> [Yuri's Music](https://open.spotify.com/track/5wWkbQ18TPaWq2GeJDF2O3?si=K4MmfeZvTQuEXHD1rWAA_A)

Yuri presses his hands against the wall stretching before the free skate, Otabek would go before him but for now they're both waiting. He's a jumbled mix of emotions right now as he tries to just focus on his routine music in his ear. He's nervous, just a little, like always. He's also excited, for what seems like too many things all at once, skating, the gold, Beka. Another part a little deeper back in his head is twisting in anticipation, once everything is said and done he fully intends on making use of his solitary hotel room with Otabek. Yuri feels a headphone get plucked from his ear, jarring his thoughts, and before he can turn to look he feels Otabek next to him. 

"I'm nervous," Otabek admits softly. His face close to Yuri's ear. Yuri turns away from the wall and settles his hands on Otabek's cheeks. 

" You'll be amazing Beka, you're always amazing. And besides, you're not skating this one for the score, or the medal, you're skating it for me right?" Otabek cracks a small smile, a rare feat in public. 

"Yura, you better be watching me." He tips his head to kiss the palm of Yuri's hand as they still rest on his face. His nose brushes back and forth across Yuri's thumb. "I have to go on soon." 

"I know, and you'll be perfect. I'll be waiting for you at the exit. " Yuri smiles, big and bright and Otabek suddenly feels more confident than he did before. If Yuri believed in him, he could do anything right?

Otabek's coach aproaches and it's time for him to go. Yuri presses their foreheads together. He pours every ounce of affection he can muster into the places where they touch. 

"Davai, Beka" He nearly whispers it, just loud enough for Otabek to hear it over the sounds of people in the stands and crowded around the ice. 

Otabek flashes him that smile again and then he's pulling away, stepping on the ice. Yuri rushes to the exit to watch. 

Otabek takes the ice, shaking out his limbs and giving the crowd his usual stoic face. He gets to the center as the announcers talk about him some more. 

"Altin says this piece is about the acceptance of love and the strength that comes with it." One announcer starts and he can't help but focus in on their voices as the other replies with, "Some speculate that he could be referring to 18 year old Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian gold medalist who took first place in today's Short programs." 

"They have been awful close lately," they continue and Otabek takes the starting pose for his skate, fighting a smile off his face. His music starts and he starts to move with the music his body taking off almost on its own. This skate was easy to choreograph, easy because he just put his feelings for Yuri out there on the ice. 

The music starts and Beka falls into a Lay back spin as the music works up to the Lyrics. His eyes close briefly as he pictures Yuri's face in his mind only to open them and see him waiting to the side for him. His hair pulled away from his face makes it easy to see Yuri is excited for him, but nervous, he's biting at his lip. Otabek smiles to himself, Yuri doesn't need to worry, he's got this one. 

The lyrics start and Beka starts his step sequence, he's taking a gamble putting so many of his jumps in the second half. He'll push through, for Yuri. 

The first jump comes over a minute into the song, a triple axle, he jumps and he nails it, a surge of confidence hits as he sees Yuri smiling. He gears himself up for the next jump and when the beat sinks he goes for the first quad. Its a quadruple toe loop and he lands it but the triple it was supposed to combo with under rotates and becomes a double. 'Shit' He pushes forward into a Camel sit spin and then into his choreographic sequence as the instrumental part of the song plays through the speakers. 

He chances another look at Yuri and sees him waving Victor off, no doubt his coach is trying to get him to continue stretching or to relax before his turn comes but Yuri is clearly having none of it. Otabek fights off another smile and goes for his next jump a triple flip. He manages it but has to touch the ice on his landing, he's getting distracted, and tired, 'shit'. 

He presses forward and he has another triple turn into a double, this time a toe loop. He chants Almost done to himself as he presses on. A combo sit spin through the last round of the chorus and then nearly at the end of the song he leaps and manages to land a quad flip and a triple flip combo. The song ends and the crowd erupts. There's stuffed bears flying onto the ice, his heart pounds and his ears roar, he feels like hes about to die. There are others on the ice now, clearing it from all the affections fans have thrown down for him. He makes it to the exit in a daze and Yuri is suddenly wrapped around him while his coach holds his tissue box and his jacket. Yuri's crying, he notices that before anything else. He looks down and sees that its a good kind of crying, Yuri's smiling so big. 

"You did so good Beka." He reaches over and helps usher him into his jacket and over to the kiss and cry. "You did amazing Beka, how did you even manage that last combo, i was so worried." Yuri keeps fussing over him and while it would bother him out of anyone else, this is Yuri, his Yuri. Otabek feels suddenly like he's on cloud nine. 

The announcements overhead grab his attention as they say his name, here come the scores. Yuri's hand grips his hard, he's more nervous about these than Beka is. It makes him smile to himself as the scores are announced he hears the numbers but dosent really believe it when the score comes out at a 198.9. Between that and his Short program score, he's in First place for now, In line for a Silver, since he knows Yuri is going to blow everyone out of the water. 

They leave this kiss and Cry and move off to the edges, he and Yuri find a somewhat quiet corner for all of two minutes, that's all they need for now. Yuri kisses him, hard and deep his arms wrapping around him as he lifts up, only his skates seeming to keep him on the floor. 

"Beka that was amazing, beautiful, I loved it, i love you," Yuri babbles, sometimes in English and sometimes in Russian. Otabek just holds him letting his smile run free in the absence of everyone but his boyfriend. 

"I love you too Kitten." He kisses Yuri's cheek as he sees Victor and The other Yuri come closer, it's nearly time for Yuri to take the ice. "You ready to go out there and take that number one slot from me?" Yuri grins and nods and they turn to go just as Victor makes a move to urge them on. Yuri yells at him, playfully Beka thinks, as they head back to the ice. Otabek stands silently as Victor gives last minute reminders and Yuri gets his jacket and guards off to step on the ice. He hovers there at the edge and Otabek hugs him over the boards, he can feel the cameras going wild. 

"You promised to tell me what this was about before you skated." He whispers and he can feel Yuri's grin on his cheek. Yuri kisses at the shell of his ear before he whispers the answer and presses on to the center of the ice before Beka can respond. 

"It's for you, I lied." 

Beka stands there stunned for several seconds before he calls out to him. "Davai, Kotyonok (Kitten)" He watches as Yuri's face turns bright pink, serves him right for trying to be a brat, Otabek smirks and makes his way over to the ice exit so he can greet Yuri when he steps off the ice. 

Yuri for what its worth isn't as embarrassed by Beka's call out as he thinks he should be. There's a part of him that wants people to know Beka's pet name for him. And also another part that balks at the idea of news reporters or fans using it on him. He skates a little circle to the center ice and patiently waits for his music to start. 

It begins with the heavy drum intro, heavy at last compared to the classical stuff so many others skate to. For the intro he mostly just gets himself where he needs to be, skates, looks pretty, he catches Otabek watching him with rapt attention, the cameras watching Otabek to see how the two of them interact. The cameras are way to invested in their relationship for Yuri's tastes. The first verse starts and Yuri goes into his step sequence, most of his jumps are in the second half, he's been practicing it like that for a while now. At the end of the lyric set he makes his first jump and when he takes off from the ice he can feel the pure joy of a well executed jump as he lands gracefully. 

"The first Triple of Plisetsky's routine looks almost perfect, we'd expect no less, he's been on fire this season. His next Jump is one of three quads planned." 

Yuri tries to focus on the music, he knows if he gets too into what the announcers say he'll get distracted. He enters his first spin and it goes well, the song progressing into a slower middle ground where he does a flying sit spin. He wants to watch Otabek's face when he pulls this off, Yuri's brain already pre calculating to shift one of his triples to another quad. He wants to make Otabek proud, wants to make him crack that smile in public again, he wants to hear him say 'Good job'. 

Yuri grins as he launches into the first quad, a toe loop, he can't help but feel giddy at its perfection, not even Victor made it that pretty. He starts his coreographic sequence his body moving in time with the music, letting himself feel all the love and affection, the happiness of himself and his newfound relationship with the man he's loved for years. He comes out of it and right into the next jump, a quadrouple Salchow. He lands it with ease, his heart driving him forward more than his brain, he hopes its coming across well in his movements but he can't bring himself to care if it's not. He feels, and he knows, that's all that matters. The next jump is supposed to be a triple flip. He shoots a glance at Otabek, a smirk dying on his lips as he makes it a Quad in the air. HE can hear the crowd cheer and as the song starts to wind down he starts a combo spin and then the final nail in the coffin so to speak. the last two jumps, a combo, in the last minute of the song. He takes a deep a breath as he can, pushing his burning muscles past their warnings of overuse. He nearly fumbles, he has to put a hand down out tof the last jump but he does it. A Quadrouple flip and then a Triple flip back to back. 

He stops in his finishing pose, heart pounding, muscles aching, he's pretty sure he's dying. Stuffed tigers and roses fall to the ice, he turns and sees Otabek, he has the biggest and proudest smile on his face. It's the most emotion he's even seen from him, even when they're alone. Yuri suddenly doesn't care about anything else, his world narrows, his ears block out the sounds, the cheers. None of that matters, nothing matters now except the love of his life standing there clapping and waiting for him to come off the damn ice. Yuri races to him, as fast as he can manage and collapses into Beka's arms. Camera's flash and Victor and Yuri come to usher the lovebirds to the kiss and cry for scores.


End file.
